Shooting Stars
by luvjonas4ever
Summary: When Miley Stewart left for Califoria four years ago, she broke Travis Brody's heart. Now she's back to pick up the pieces. Based partly off of the Hannah Montana Movie. Rated M for language and adult content.
1. Prologue

**Shooting Stars**

**Prologue**

**A/N: So, this is my first story centered around Miley. After watching the Hannah Montana movie, I fell in love with the relationship between Miley and Travis, which inspired me to write a story. This story will have some Hannah Montana Movie events in it, but a bunch of it is my original ideas. Also, Travis is connected to Miley's past in a much bigger way than he is in the movie. And Travis and Miley are going to be fighting, a lot, but that's all I'm going to tell you. So, I hope you like it. Read and review, please! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_Daddy gave me this journal for my birthday, but I haven't written in it yet. But today I decided I needed to. Today is the first anniversery of my mother's death. Travis came by today, but I didn't come downstairs. Daddy said that it would do me good to get out today and have some fun to try to take my mind off Mom, but I can't stop thinking about her. I miss her so much. Lately, I've started seeing her everywhere I go. Travis says that that's normal, that he felt the same way when his dog died. I got mad at him for saying that and wouldn't talk to him for two whole days. Speaking of Travis, things are getting weird between us. The other day, we were down at the creek and he wouldn't stop staring at me. I get butterflies everytime I'm around him, almost like I'm getting sick, but a good kind of sick. Do you know what I mean, diary? I wish Mom was still here. I wish I had somebody to talk to. There's just some things you can't tell your daddy. Jackson cried today. When I caught him, he brushed it off and tried to make it out like he had allergies, but I knew better. Anyway, today Daddy held a family meeting. Ever since I started talking about how I wanted to be a famous singer, he's been looking into it for me. He says it will be a nice change if something happens and we get to move to Hollywood. I'm scared, though. I love singing so much, but I don't know what I'll do without the farm and my animals and family and Travis. Besides, all of my memories are here. Mom's memories. I can't just pack up and move to California. Daddy says it's practically a done deal, though. He has to talk to a few more people and then supposedly I'm going to become famous. That's another thing I'm scared about, diary. Being famous. I want to live a normal life. I don't want to be followed around by papparazzi all day. I want to just be Miley. Is that too much to ask? To live my dreams and still be a normal girl? Uh-oh. Travis is at my window, wanting in. I'd better go. _

_Love, _

_Miley _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley Stewart had everything a normal sixteen-year-old girl could ever want. A loving family (excluding her older brother Jackson), a house to live in, two best friends, good grades, and a super-secret alter ego, Hannah Montana. Okay, so maybe that last part wasn't so normal. But still, the point is, she had a good life. For the most part. Because Miley couldn't help but feel that something was missing. But to tell about that, we'll have to start at the beginning. Way back three years ago, when Miley Stewart became Hannah Montana.

It all started about a year after Miley's mom died. Ever since she was two years old, Miley had always loved singing. Every night she would lie awake as long as she could, envisioning performing for a huge crowd of people, all screaming her name. Right before her mom died, Miley's dad, Robby Ray, took her to an audition for a record company who was looking for a new, young popstar. Miley thought she had nailed the audition and sure enough, two days later, she got a call asking for another audition. The appointment was scheduled for the following week and Miley had never been more excited. Her dream was finally coming true! And that's when the car wreck happened.

The next few days passed in a blur. All thoughts of being famous flew out of Miley's head. Every second for the next six months, she wished and wished that there was some way that her mom could come back. But she didn't.

The next year was the toughest the Stewart family had ever been through. Robby Ray was now a single parent, with a teenager and a tween to raise. When he caught Miley trying to hang herself about seven months after her mother's death, Robby Ray decided it was time to take some action. He knew that the number one thing that made Miley happen was singing. So he made a few phone calls and managed to get her another audition. Miley was relunctant to go, but she was also the tiniest bit excited. Singing was her dream and she still wanted to be famous.

The audition was a success and Miley was signed to the record company. But there was one problem. How was Miley supposed to be famous and still live a normal life? The answer: Hannah Montana. Hannah Montana would be the famous one, a blonde-wig wearing superstar. Miley could still go to school and be normal. Now, all they had to do was move to California. So Miley and Robby Ray went home and started packing. At first, Jackson didn't want to move. He threw a huge fit and told Robby Ray that if he made him move to California, he would hate him forver. Robby Ray was torn.

What was he supposed to do, force his daughter to give up on her dreams just to make his other child happy? No. He couldn't do it. They were moving to California.


	2. Chapter 1: Dream

**Chapter One: Dream**

_Do me a favor/Tell me what you think about me/Tell me how you want this to be_

**A/N: So here's chapter one. I stuggled with the second part, but in the end, I think it turned out good. The inspiration for this chapter came from the song dream by Miley Cyrus. Read and review, please!**

Miley Stewart stared out the window of her grandma's pick-up as it rolled along the dirt road that stretched out in front of her. Trees flew by, their green leaves blowing slightly in the wind. The sky was blue, dotted with fluffly white clouds. It was a perfect day, but Miley was un-happy.

She did _not_ want to be riding in the rusty, beat-up old truck that was carrying her to her old house in Crowley Corners, Tennesse. And she certainly did not want to be riding in that truck with her ex-best friend, Travis Brody. Miley snuck a look at him out of the corner of her eye and sighed softly. He had changed so much in the four years since she left him. With his shaggy blonde hair, greenish-blue eyes, and tanned, muscled body, he was defenitely hot.

But he hadn't said a word to Miley the entire time they were together. He wouldn't even look at her. She had stepped off the plane, expecting to see her grandma waiting for her and instead spotted Travis. At first, she barely recognized him. He had grown and he looked so much different than the short, stick-thin, spiky-haired boy she had left behind. When she finally did recognize him, she had ran towards him, expecting a hug, but he just stood there, arms straight at his sides. He said nothing, only grabbed Miley's luggage and started walking towards the exit, not even bothering to look back to see if she was following him. And now, he still ignored her and Miley had had about all she could take.

She fiddled with the dials on the ancient radio in the truck, trying to pick up a decent station, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to. Finally, she gave up, and turned, exasperated, towards Travis.

"What is your problem? You haven't said a word to me all afternoon!" Suddenly, the truck hit a bump in the road and the jolt caused Mily to go flying into Travis's side, her head hitting hard against his shoulder.

"Ow," she moaned, sitting up slowly. Then she realized that the truck had stopped. Miley looked out the windshield and saw the smoke coming from underneath the hood. Travis cursed under his breath and grabbed a toolkit from behind the driver's seat and hopped out of the truck. Miley followed him, getting out and walking around to the front of the pick-up. She coughed as the smoke wafted toward her and Travis jumped, his head hitting the top of the hood.

"Shit," he mumbled and stepped back from the car to glare at Miley. "Get back in the truck."

Miley glared right back at him, her blood boiling. What right did he have to order her around? "No." She walked over to the hood and shoved Travis out of the way, befire ducking under the hood to examine the damage.

"Miley, what are you doing?" Travis sighed and started to pull her from the truck like a parent pulling a child out a candy store.

Miley slapped him away and crossed her arms, a determined look on her face. "Look, Travis, I know what I'm doing. I've worked on this truck many more times than you have."

"Fine, fine." Travis throws his hands up and stalks off to the cab, climbing in.

Miley smiled at the small victory and bent down to examine the engine. It had a been a long time since she had worked on a car and she wasn't quite sure how to begin. Finally, she spotted something that looked misplaced. She pulled the oil gauge out and then called to Travis to crank the car. Suddenly, oil came shooting up into air and covered Miley. She shrieked and threw her arms up over her face and stepped back, but tripped over a rock and fell. Travis quickly climbed out of the truck and hurried over to where Miley was sitting a few feet away.

"Miley, what did you do?" he asked between bursts of laughter.

"Shut up," she growled and stood up, examining her clothes. Her yellow t-shirt and jeans were covered in splotches of oil, as well as her arms, hair, and bits of her face. She stormed past Travis and got back in the truck, crossing her arms, and looking out the window. She was seething with fury. He made her so mad!

Travis returned to the truck silently and tried to crank the egnition. Nothing happened. He tried again and then looked at the fuel meter. "Great, we're out of gas."

"But the farm is a mile away," Miley complained, leaning back into her seat with a sigh.

"Then we're going to have to ride."

"Ride what?"

Travis smiled and stepped back out of the truck before walking over to the fence on the left side of the road. He let out a sharp whistle and Miley heard the thundering of hooves. A brown horse came galloping towards the fence, followed by a white horse.

Miley found herself smiling at the animals as she got out and walked over to Travis. "Which one do you want me to ride?"

"What are you talking about? You ride your own horse." Travis nodded to the white horse. "You don't recognize ol' Blue Jeans?"

"Blue Jeans?" Miley said softly, stepping closer to the fence and stretching her hand out towards the horse. "Hey, boy, do you remember me?" Miley gently ran her hand over his vevelty nose and he snorted. "Good boy," Miley crooned. "You're so handsome and grown-up. I love you."

Travis smiled slightly as Miley spoke to the horse, a strange ache growing inside him. He cleared his throat and re-adjusted his cowboy hat. "Are you ready?"

"Where are the saddles?"

"Ain't got none. We'll have to ride bare-back." Miley opened her mouth to speak, but Travis cut her off. "Don't tell me you've gotten so citified that you don't even remember how to ride bare-back."

"What is your deal?" Miley shouted, putting her hands on her hips. "You don't say a word to me the entire way from the airport and when you finally do, you talk to me like I'm a child! FYI, I'm just as old as you are and probably a whole lot smarter."

"Oh, so you think that just because you move to Hollywood for four years, it makes you the smartest person on the planet!" Travis crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"No, I don't. But I know that you wouldn't last one day in California because all you are is a stuck-up hillbilly who doesn't even know what an Academy Award is!"

"As a matter of fact, I do know what one is, but I think I would rather shoot myself than ever win one!"

"Well, you wouldn't have to because you'd never win one in the first place!"

"You know what, Miley? I never thought I would see the day when you would stop being a country girl. But I guess I was wrong!"

"I can still be a country girl, Travis. But you'll never stop being a jerk who resents me for leaving you four years ago because I got sick and tired of you fawning over me!"

"That's why you left?" Travis asked. "Because I told you I loved you?" Pain filled his face and Miley saw a faint glimmer of tears in his eyes. "You just up and left, Miley. No goodbye, no nothing. You just left. What I was supposed to do, welome you with open arms when you finally do come back?" His voice cracked and Miley winced.

"Travis, that's not why I left."

"Then why did you?"

"I-I-I can't tell you."

"Let me guess, it's a secret."

"Yeah."

"It's always secrets with you, Miley. And you know what, I'm sick of it. You can walk back to the house for all I give a damn." He turned and started walking away.

"Travis, wait!" Miley ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"No, Miley!" He sighed and turned to look at her. She looked back at him, gray eyes wide. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just, seeing you again after all these years......." He trailed off and blushed. "Let's start over."

"Okay."

"Miley, I can't believe you're really here!" Travis smiled cheesily and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Miley laughed and ducked out of his grasp before the butterflies in her stomach got worse. "Come on, I'll race you back to the horses!"

"You're on!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodness, Miley, what happened?" Miley's grandma hurried off the front porch of the farmhouse where she had been shelling peas.

"Ummm......" Miley looked at Travis and then back at her grandma. "The car broke down and well......" Miley gestured to her clothes.

"Well, come on inside both of ya'll, I just made a big pitcher of lemonade."

"I'll be there in a minute, I gotta put the horses up." Travis helped Miley off of Blue Jeans and then grabbed both horses reins, leading them towards the barn.

Miley watched him for a few seconds and then turned to her grandma. "Grandma, I've missed you!" She hugged her and then followed her inside the house.

"Now, Miley, you go on up-stairs and change out of those clothes and by the time you come back down, I'll have the lemonade poured."

Miley smiled and started towards the stairs, her eyes roaming over everything, remembering. When she reached the stairs and slowly started up them, her eye caught the photo that was taken the day before her mom died. Miley was wrapped in her mother's arms and they were both smiling. Tears came to Miley's eyes as she looked at the picture and she quickly continued up the stairs to her old bedroom. Everything was exactly the same. The rose-printed bedspread, the pink walls, the chesnut-colored dresser and vanity. Miley coughed and walked over to her dresser, rummaging through her old clothes. She held one of the shirts up to her body and grimaced. It was about five sizes too small. What was she going to change into? Her luggage was still in the truck. Then she got an idea. She left her bedroom and walked down the hallway to her parent's old bedroom. The door was shut and she stood in front of it and took a deep breath, fighting back her emotions. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside the room. Sunshine spilled from the window, bathing the bedroom in a heavenly glow. Miley walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of her mother's jeans and a shirt. She had to roll the jeans up, but the shirt fit perfectly. Miley walked over to the window and looked down at the farm. She was home.


End file.
